


Emperor's maid

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Maids, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: “Oh, how clumsy of me” Byleth heard Edelgard mock in her sweetly teasing tone.When Byleth looked up to see what Edelgard was up to, she saw her twirl the glass in her hand again, before she purposely spilled more wine. This time, however, the wine fell on her thighs.“Oops” Edelgard sarcastically let out, her eyes never leaving Byleth’s, “you missed this spot, as well.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 240





	Emperor's maid

**Author's Note:**

> Maid dlc, as promised! Personally I love a hot butch Byleth on a butler's outfit but I gotta admit that maids have their wonderful appeal, and ultimately they won.
> 
> I also realized I only have two lesbian brain cells: one is wanting a mean girl!Edelgard to top me, the other is wanting a feral!Edelgard to take me. There is nothing else up here but the gay void.

“How may I serve you, my Lady?”

Instead of responding, Edelgard merely eyed Byleth, taking in the sight of her.  
She was wearing a maid’s outfit. She wore a classic dress, albeit with shorter length as it ended before it reached her knees, with only her usual tights covering up her legs. Her cleavage was equally alluring, half exposing her well endowed breasts. And her face, oh goddess, her face! Byleth looked beautiful with her usually scruffy hair neatly tied up in a ponytail, allowing Edelgard to see Byleth’s flushed face fully.  
She truly looked as a magnificent maid and Edelgard wanted nothing more but to take her immediately, right there and then. Still, she was patient, wanting to savor how flustered Byleth was from feeling so exposed for a while longer. So as Edelgard reclined back in her armchair, she decided to tease Byleth by uncrossing her legs and opening up her robe.

“Byleth, come here” she ordered, and Byleth was quick to approach, standing mere inches away from the armchair Edelgard was sitting on.

“Your job is to clean, is it not?” Edelgard asked her, to which Byleth respectfully confirmed. Edelgard’s lips formed a smug smile as she continued, “well, then…it seems you missed a spot.”

Before Byleth could ask her what she meant, Edelgard twirled the glass of wine she held in her hand, and then she spilled some of the liquid onto the floor between her feet.

“Clean it.”

Byleth swallowed upon hearing her command. Still, she got on her knees, and mopped the wine stain with the towel she carried. As she worked though, she became aware of how dangerously close her head was to Edelgard’s legs, and she could almost feel the piercing gaze of Edelgard watching her every move.

“Oh, how clumsy of me” Byleth heard Edelgard mock in her sweetly teasing tone. 

When Byleth looked up to see what Edelgard was up to, she saw her twirl the glass in her hand again, before she purposely spilled more wine. This time, however, the wine fell on her thighs.

“Oops” Edelgard sarcastically let out, her eyes never leaving Byleth’s, “you missed this spot, as well.”

Byleth’s hand reached for the towel to clean the new mess when Edelgard’s voice stopped her.

“Don’t. That dirty towel has touched the floor, and you expect to use it on me? No, I’m afraid you’ll have to clean me with your mouth…” Edelgard purred, and Byleth’s cheeks turned redder as she shifted on the floor to draw closer, dip her head down and to press her lips on Edelgard’s thighs.

“Hm…good…” Edelgard almost moaned as she felt Byleth’s tongue run over her skin, licking clean the wine that was dangerously close to Edelgard’s bare core.

Edelgard sipped on her wine before setting down the glass on a near table. Once her hands were free, they rested atop Byleth’s head.

“Clean all of it” Edelgard whispered before her fingers gripped Byleth’s hair and pulled her closer to the aching need at Edelgard’s entrance.

Byleth obediently ate her out, licking the wetness in her folds and dipping her tongue inside Edelgard. The empress shivered in delight with each wonderful stroke, moaning as Byleth hit her most pleasurable spots. As she neared her peak, her legs slid over Byleth’s shoulders, crossing at Byleth’s back and pulling her forward towards her, deeper inside her. 

“Byleth! I’m so close, I-“

Before she could finish, Byleth’s tongue did the last of its magic, and Edelgard came on her mouth. She slumped on her chair, trying to catch her breath as Byleth licked the juices from her release, wanting more and more of Edelgard’s taste. When Byleth pulled away for a moment, Edelgard stared down at her. Her juices were dripping from Byleth’s mouth as Byleth’s face was flushed with a blush that spread to her neck, and even to her cleavage. And then, as she stared into that beautiful lust filled face, Edelgard remembered that short dress and those thin tights that Byleth was wearing. As she daydreamed about it, Byleth dipped down again to eat her out again. But the empress stopped her before Byleth could make her move.

“El?” Byleth asked, worried, as she pulled away and looked up to her wife. Byleth had momentarily broken her maid character because she couldn’t quite read her wife’s face as she stared at her fixated lavender eyes, and she had become slightly concerned that something was wrong.  
But upon a second glance at Edelgard’s expression, Byleth realized it instead seemed as if something had awoken inside the empress, like a sudden realization had hit her.

“Love. My Byleth” Edelgard started, her voice low and deep, “I wish to ravish you. I want to tear that damned dress off of you and take you. Right now.”

Before Byleth could process it, she felt her wife get up from the armchair and lift her up. Despite being considerably taller than Edelgard, Edelgard was still very strong and easily lifted her wife in a bridal carry.

“E-El! You’re not carrying me to our room, are you?” Byleth desperately cried out, pale and still startled from suddenly being lifted “if any of the servants or ministers see us like this we’ll-!”

Edelgard pressed a kiss to her wife’s lips to shush her before Byleth could finish.

“Not to our room, love. I can’t wait that long.”

With that, Edelgard walked a few steps to her desk that was still in the same room. She hurriedly but carefully sat her wife down on that same desk, wasting no time in assaulting Byleth’s neck with kisses and love bites as Byleth moaned in pleasure.

“M-my Lady…” Byleth moaned, trying to act as her character again as she watched Edelgard pull away from her neck for a moment so that she could tear Byleth’s dress open. A few buttons flew out of the outfit, along with some cloth being torn, and Byleth realized her almost feral wife wasn’t kidding when she said she desperately wanted to take her. Byleth’s heart raced at her wife’s eagerness.  
After exposing Byleth’s chest, Edelgard’s mouth assaulted it as her hands lowered to tear open Byleth’s tights. As Edelgard left love bites on one of Byleth’s breasts, Byleth could feel her destroying her tights, ripping them apart to expose Byleth’s creamy legs.

“I’ll buy you new ones” Edelgard assured her in a hurried whisper, and before Byleth could protest, she felt one of Edelgard’s hands gently push her torso so that Byleth laid on her back on the desk.

And then she felt Edelgard tear the undergarments under her destroyed tights, before she felt Edelgard’s mouth eat her out with desperate hunger.

“El!” Byleth moaned when she felt Edelgard’s tongue tasting her.

Edelgard moved with might, not leaving a single bit of Byleth’s sex untouched as she ravished her with her tongue. Byleth whined, and moaned, and made loud noises as her body shook in delight with each jolt of pleasure up her spine, feeling one jolt of ecstasy after the other as Edelgard kept eating her fervently and didn’t stop until Byleth’s walls clenched around her tongue.  
When Byleth finally came, Edelgard pulled away to see her wife completely debauched, flushed and spent on her desk and semi naked as her maid outfit had been completely ruined.  
It was so erotic that Edelgard could feel herself getting wet again, as her heart still pounded strongly in her chest and wished for more from her wife.  
Edelgard couldn’t help climb on top of the desk, positioning herself on top of Byleth.

“El?” Byleth panted, slightly confused, and Edelgard kissed her again.

“That was amazing, love. I need it again” Edelgard begged in between kisses, as her kisses descended from Byleth’s lips to her neck, “right now. Please.”

As Byleth undressed Edelgard from her robe and tossed it onto the floor, ready to have another round, she made two mental notes to herself: one, that Edelgard had a thing for revealing outfits and that gets her more excited than Byleth has ever seen her before. And two, Byleth needs to get more of these outfits. A lot of them.


End file.
